


Body Language

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a gestures speaks a thousand words, Daniel Jackson is available for translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

When he finally starts to remember, he thinks it's better this way. Even if it took a while, he remembers everything about his life and some extras from his time ascended. All he's given up is worth it when he sketches designs for a new anti-Replicator gun, when he translates a previously-unseen dialect of Ancient, when he points them towards a hidden ZPM on a planet they hadn't explored yet. It's worth it, he tells himself every morning. It's worth it.

He learns to read lips more quickly than anyone expects. It's just like another language, and he can get tone from how they hold themselves. He knows what's going on around him just about as well as he always did; it's worth it. When he forgets his notebook the first several times, Jack and Sam both start carrying small pads to meetings. He's okay on the mountain, he never goes offworld on first contact missions anymore, and he doesn't have a life outside of work, so his world works for him, and it's worth it.

But then he's invited to be a guest lecturer, and suddenly it matters that he can't hear. He trains one of his staff to give the lecture for him, and he takes his computer so he can type answers to questions, but there's this disconnect as the assistant types the questions so he can answer them. The auditorium is huge and dark, and suddenly he's not so sure it's worth it. But it has to be worth it, because he's _doing good_ with what he gained for his sacrifice. And it doesn't have to be a sacrifice. It doesn't have to be. He takes Sam with him to the first sign language class.

They learn enough to work fluidly when he has to do things outside of the mountain. He gets a translator for his next lecture and saves his staff a whole pile of headaches. He tags along to movie nights again - he knows Teal'c doesn't like the subtitles, but Teal'c can _say so_ and Daniel can know that he said it even though he's looking in the opposite direction. Sam isn't always there, but she seems to actually enjoy playing middle man when she is, and there's always the old notebook if she's busy.

Jack rigs a pulley system with a bright orange pendulum as an alternative to knocking on his office door and helps install the huge pile of technology for his house. Teal'c teaches him how to fight without being able to rely on his ears. When he takes down four Marines in a row while also blindfolded, the General lets him back on SG-1, and he can figure out what all military hand-waving is about a lot better this time around.

But with all the help, it still doesn't _feel_ worth it until the day that Jack taps on his shoulder and signs _Thank you_ and _I know it sucks_ and _I'm here_ and _God, it's easier to say things when you don't have to actually say them._

He smiles down at his work, then stands up and gives Jack a crushing hug.


End file.
